


Инструктаж

by medichka_shani



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В разведотряде все на виду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инструктаж

\- Давай быстрее! - кричит Оруо, и лошадь под ним взбрыкивает, а вторая, которую он держит под уздцы, ведет в сторону, протестующе мотает головой.  
\- Что ты возишься!  
\- Сейчас, - невнятно доносится из кустов. Оруо бессильно материться.  
\- «Сейчас» было вчера! Возвращайся!  
Из кустов слышно тихое злое ругательство.  
\- Петра, - Оруо приподнимается в седле, нервно чешет костлявый зад, - он идет... Ну, что я говорил! Вот он!  
Деревья над головой трещат, ветви расходятся вправо и влево. В просвете между листьев виден любопытствующий глаз титана. Пухлая, с младенческими перетяжками ручка размером с дерево опускается вниз. Оруо рычит, дергает поводья. Так бы и уебал, да вот беда - газа уже совсем нет, в пустом баллоне что-то вхолостую стучит, и в баллоне у Петры, можно сказать, тоже почти ничего нет. Лошади и скачка - все, что им сейчас остается.  
Петра выбегает из кустов, на ходу застегивая штаны.  
\- Поссала наконец! - орет Оруо. - Погоди, вот он тебя схватит, выдавит кишки, так ты еще и обосрешься!  
\- Ты старый дурак, Оруо, - говорит Петра, задирая ногу в стремя и тяжеловато переваливаясь через седло. – Что б ты понимал. Валим отсюда!

Когда они влетают на поляну, Ривай мелким злым чертом пересекает ее в три шага и кладет руку на лошадиный бок, ходящий ходуном. После чего сдергивает Оруо вниз и пригибает его за шею.  
\- Ну? - говорит Ривай, и голос его звучит почти дружелюбно, может показаться - почти заботливо, - И что с вами случилось? Я что говорил?  
\- Что не доверишь мне больше «связку», если налажаем, - сглатывает Оруо. - Но, Ривай, это все не я. Это из-за Петры. Она сегодня сама не своя.  
Ривай молча встряхивает его за шкирку.  
\- Это Петра копалась, - угрюмо оправдывается Оруо. - Даже когда я ее звал. Мы скакали до этого, как черти, и были бы раньше всех, но она чуть нас не похоронила. Ползает, как черепаха. Пришлось потом гнать так, что я весь зад отбил. Слушай, давай я и дальше буду ходить сам-один. Не нужны мне такие «связки».  
\- Угу, - невыразительно говорит Ривай, глядя через его плечо, и разжимает пальцы.  
\- До работы в «связке» вам как до луны.  
Оруо торопливо выпрямляется и оборачивается. И таращит глаза, матюгаясь. Армия не знает различий между женщинами и мужчинами. Юноши и девушки экипируются одинаково - у каждого в аптечке лежит прокипяченный бинт, у каждого есть ремни, которыми в случае необходимости можно перетянуть оторванную конечность. Все носят узкие белые брюки.  
Петра стоит возле своего коня, обтирая его мокрый бок, и по внутренним сторонам ее брюк до самых колен тянутся косые темные полосы.  
\- Ну, чего уставился? - неестественным ершистым голосом говорит Петра, обращаясь почему-то к Оруо, хотя на нее смотрят двое. - Я же просила дать мне еще каплю времени.  
\- Просила бы запасной бинт, я бы дал, - бурчит Оруо, и Петра наконец вспыхивает, но не пытается скрыться или объясниться - только упрямо сушит полотенцем лошадиный бок. 

Ривай находит ее за сараем, когда она остервенело трет в тазике замоченное белье.  
\- У моей мамы всегда были очень обильные кровотечения, - говорит Петра сквозь зубы. - Она пела в церковном хоре и говорила, что иногда ее ноги прямо-таки прилипали к полу во время службы. А уйти было нельзя. Вот она и терпела.  
Ривай молчит, разглядывая ее склоненный профиль.  
\- У меня раньше никогда таких не было, - говорит Петра так быстро, словно хочет предвосхитить его вопрос, хотя Ривай молчит. - Началось месяца три назад. Может, мы правда многовато времени проводим в седле. Но я не думаю, что это станет проблемой. В отряде полно женщин. Никто не отсиживается на базе в определенные дни, так ведь?  
Ривай по-прежнему не произносит ни слова - сидит на бочке с фуражом, задумчиво чистит подошву сапога от прилипшего к ней навоза. Петра яростно отжимает белье в таз, сдувает мокрую прядь волос, прилипшую к щеке.  
\- Это все, что я хотела сказать по этому поводу, - мрачно говорит она и вдруг краснеет - едва заметно. - Больше не скажу ни слова, даже если Оруо будет меня дразнить. А он...  
\- Насрать, - вдруг произносит Ривай, и она поспешно умокает. Он не смотрит на нее, придирчиво разглядывая очищенную подошву. - Насрать на то, как тебя могут дразнить.  
Когда он поднимает на нее глаза - холодные светлые глаза - лицо его привычно бесстрастно.  
\- Отряд есть отряд, здесь все на виду, - говорит он. - В отряде все знают, когда у кого понос, у кого чирий на пояснице, кто подтер задницу ядовитым плющом вместо лопуха и никого не удивляет, что новички обссываются при виде живого титана...  
Петра краснеет так мучительно, будто ее вот-вот хватит удар, а Ривай безжалостно продолжает:  
\- Конечно, все треплются об этих случаях будь-здоров. Но, знаешь, здесь всегда помогут выдавить чирий, заварят зверобой и найдут лишний бинт. Но я не за этим приперся сюда слушать истории про месячные.  
Последнее слово он говорит, уже слезая с бочки. Подходит ближе к Петре и кладет руку ей на плечо. Едва заметно шевелит пальцами, перебирая складки зеленого плаща. Петра стоит, будто окаменев. С ее мокрых рук капает вода.  
\- Пообещай, что в другой раз, если будет приказ убегать, а в баллонах не будет газа, ты послушаешься немедленно. С кровью на штанах или вообще без штанов. Даже если задница у тебя прилипнет к седлу. Не важно, что и где будет у тебя болеть. Главное - доскакать до меня... Если не будет другого приказа.  
\- В разведотряде не умирают от месячных или от поноса, - мягко добавляет он, и Петра становится бледнее мела, а потом цепко перехватывает его руку у своего плеча.  
\- Да, командир! - говорит она, и голос ее звенит. - Слушаюсь, командир. Не бойтесь. Я так глупо не умру.  
Ривай открывает было рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, а потом криво усмехается и делает шаг назад, исчезает за углом сарая. В проеме между пристройками стоит Оруо и глядит на Петру, раскрыв рот.  
\- Что это вы делали здесь? - говорит он, растерянно ухмыляясь.  
Петра хватает таз и выплескивает его на землю, чудом не окатив Оруо.  
\- Командир проводил парный инструктаж, - свирепо говорит она. – По дисциплине и гигиене. Кстати, ты, часом, не знаешь, какой придурок из наших подтер задницу ядовитым плющом?  
Озадаченное выражение на лице Оруо сменяется яростью.  
\- Кто тебе рассказал?! - рычит он, и Петра сгибается пополам от неудержимого хохота.  
В бледно-розовой луже у них под ногами плавают, крутясь, навоз и старая солома.


End file.
